


Travis 2017 and IsmaelandLuigi21 Naked

by Darfur_Maxx



Category: Arthur (Cartoon)
Genre: Bathing, Everyone Is Gay, Feet, Humor, Inspired by Travis Hicks, Literature, M/M, Parody, Robots, bathhouse, fan fiction, robot porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darfur_Maxx/pseuds/Darfur_Maxx
Summary: Title says it all. A gay man is there. Read and review.





	Travis 2017 and IsmaelandLuigi21 Naked

  
** Travis 2017 and IsmaelandLuigi21 Naked **  
_by Dravis Micxx 2017_  


* * *

Chapter One: New roommates

Arthur and them were sleeping at home; and by them, I mean his father and his two brand new roommates Travis 2017 and IsmaelandLuigi21, of course. They were allowed to move inside Arthur's bedroom due to James having met them at the Lawson Bathhouse the night before. Their fateful, vigorous, three-way penis sucking encounter, by the way, was completely, totally not sexual of course; in matter of fact, they were naked. And by were, I mean still are. None of the men had bothered to cover themselves up, since they were men, and had no shame around each other's naked bodies, and they like seeing each other's penises, testicles-filled scrotums, and even their bare feet and all ten of their toes.

Not sexual, of course.

They love seeing all these body parts on a daily basis, to the point of obsession. They were all utterly enamored with these things, and have unanimously decided that they had no choice but to start living under the same roof immediately, just so they could keep looking at each other's bodies. James couldn't care in the slightest about what his family would think of two strange naked men from the local bathhouse deciding to live with them all of a sudden. Jane was just a beard for the aardvark man; her all natural EE cups and her successful, secret camgirl double life worked wonders in distracting heterosexual male fuckboys who would otherwise surely attempt to charm free cake and political support for Donald Trump out of him, using their dastardly, homophobic, yet homoerotic fuckboy tricks.

As for Arthur, he firmly believes that his son needed more positive male role models to counteract the ever-reaching Gay Agenda™, and judging purely by his own enjoyment of the two men, that Arthur would benefit, and hopefully become even more diligent in bathing everyday than he already was, under his and Jane's constant supervision. He was practically all grown up at this point, James figured: he's eight years old and he sees his daddy's dick and his mommy's, D.W.'s, and Kate's pussies on a daily basis, much less every Sunday at church. It was about time the boy had some variety in his life. If this logic works for the hordes of interchangeable female main characters from the Pokémon anime, then it works for Arthur Read.

"Arthur wake up I want you to meet my new friends," said James, "I met them both at the Lawson Bathhouse but they're not gay of course since that is homosexual in matter of fact."

"Hello Arthur my name is Travis and I am a male that is thirty-five years old and I am a Baptist of course," said Travis, "by the way you have nice looking feet."

"Good morning Arthur," said Luigi, "me and Travis are different people by the way."

"I am glad you have met my new friends," said James, "it's bath time for you now of course."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "by the way, I love having a penis, two testicles, and a scrotum."

Arthur was used to taking a bath first thing every morning as well as every night before bed. Especially with his mom and dad always watching him. He was already naked, as he always was when there was no legal reason for him or his family to have him wear clothes in order to cover up his penis, scrotum, nipples, belly button, butt, and most importantly, his feet and all ten of his toes. He went to the bathroom and started filling the bathtub up with water. Unsurprisingly, his father followed, as well as the bald thirty-five year old weirdy beardy baby, and the sad, perverted twenty-something baby-voiced man. He was already reaching for the rubber duck that he likes to play with so that he doesn't play with himself in the bathtub, or so his parents told him. They usually left him alone when he does.

Usually.

"I take good care of my feet, toes, and genitals very well," said Arthur, "and I walk barefoot quite a bit as often as I can."

"I am glad I am circumcised so no foreskin to retract," said Travis, "Libby is a lucky girl to have me as her boyfriend of course."

"This is a good bath, boys," said Luigi, "let's hope that Arthur will not masturbate in the bath and get erect."

"Travis has the smallest penis here for I can tell," said Arthur, "followed by Luigi and then my dad as I can tell for we are all naked of course."

"Yes of course," said James, "by the way, Travis applies baby oil and lotion on his front and genitals every night so it is nice and smooth as a girl or woman's front, in fact I helped him last night."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter of this Travis 2017 and IsmaelandLuigi21 inspired story here. See what happens next chapter of this robot bathing foot porn story here. Not sexual.


End file.
